The most common storage battery, found in almost every automotive vehicle, is the lead-acid battery. This battery comprises a lead dioxide positive electrode, a lead metal negative electrode, and sulfuric acid for the electrolyte.
A number of alternatives to the lead-acid battery have been developed over the years for use in other applications. Two of these alternative batteries employ zinc as the negative electrode and caustic potash as the electrolyte. The positive electrode of one battery is nickel oxide, and the other uses silver oxide.
In an effort to combine the best features of the lead-acid battery and the common alkaline batteries, a lead-alkaline battery was developed. Described in the above-identified co-pending patent application, this battery has a positive electrode of lead, a negative electrode from such proven materials as zinc, cadmium, lead and iron, and an alkaline electrolyte.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a still further improved storage battery. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be recognized from the following description.